


until it was a battle cry

by sopranoprofundo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopranoprofundo/pseuds/sopranoprofundo
Summary: Ruby finds strength in her mother's legacy and visits her grave along with someone very important to her.





	until it was a battle cry

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "The Call" by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Shoutout to pint-sized-queen on tumblr for partially inspiring this.

"I need you to trust me."

Maybe, Summer thought as the Grimm surrounded her and the world began to fade from sight, it hadn’t been such a good idea to say that to Qrow and Taiyang before going on this dangerous mission alone.

But she had directed the words at herself just as much as them. Maybe more so. She knew that they trusted her, that they all trusted one another. But she was less sure about trusting herself, about trusting her own judgement.

It wasn’t just that she was afraid of dying because of what it would mean for her. It wasn’t just that she was afraid of leaving behind Qrow, or Tai, or Yang, or Ruby, although that was certainly a big part of it. It was more than that.

She didn’t know whether her life had been worth it, or whether her imminent death would be worth it. Whether she had done anything to protect her friends, or her family, or the world. Whether they would be okay after she left them alone. After she essentially abandoned them.

No, they wouldn’t be alone. They had each other. It wasn’t the same, but it had to be enough. Summer had thought she was doing what was best to protect the people she loved, to protect the world she loved, to protect life. She could only hope they would see it the same way.

Summer had died trusting in a better world, or at the very least trying to, and that was really all that mattered. Or at least, that was what she had to tell herself. To convince herself in her last moments that she wasn’t dying in vain.

_Ruby, oh Ruby, I’m sorry I failed you, I wish it could have been another way–_

Her silver eyes closed for the final time, and somewhere in Patch, Ruby’s opened.

* * *

"I need you to trust me."

Ignoring the look of terror on Qrow's face, Ruby stepped towards the edge of the cliff, facing the mech with a determined expression on her face.

They couldn’t surrender now, not when they’d come so far. Not when they were so close. Not when the world was counting on them. She stared into the firing cannon and took a deep breath.  
And she flew.

Ignoring the shouts in the distance, muffled by the rumble inside the cannon, she planted Crescent Rose firmly.

This had to work. She had to believe that.

And if it didn’t? Weiss was there to slow her fall, and she would be there for whenever Weiss needed her.

As she flew out of the exploding arm cannon, her Aura fading and her limbs weakening, she knew Qrow was there to catch her before she even landed in his arms.

“Told ya.”

And later that day when her silver eyes lit up, brighter than they ever had, it was Summer she thought of.

* * *

"I need you to trust me."

Weiss's eyes widened as Ruby tugged on her sleeve, leading her towards the edge of the cliff.

“Ruby, I don’t know if…”

"But I know.” What could Ruby even say? She may have lost her mother, and she may have seen her father fall into despair, but Weiss didn’t even know what it was like to have loving parents in the first place. “I know she would have loved you. I know it."

Weiss let out a soft gasp. Ruby turned towards her, alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

"I’m just…” Weiss took a deep, shuddering breath, as if trying not to cry. “I do trust you, Ruby. I do. I’m still not used to being able to trust people.”

Ruby gently took Weiss’s hand in hers. “I know. I know. And I’m here for you. We’re all here for you.”

Weiss pressed her lips together and nodded slowly.

Ruby swallowed, stepping forward and placing the bouquet of red and white roses down in front of the gravestone.

"Hi, Mom. So much has happened that I don't know where to start." Oscar. The train. Salem. The gods. The Apathy. Maria. Cordovin’s mech. Yang and Blake, although that was Yang’s story to tell, not Ruby’s. Yang always said that Summer wasn’t her real mom, as if she felt she didn’t deserve her–but Ruby knew that she would have loved to hear about everything Yang had been through. Next time she visited, she had to bring Yang with her.

And of course, there was Weiss. That was as good a place to start as any.

“I have a girlfriend now.” She squeezed Weiss’s hand gently. “Her name is Weiss Schnee, and I know what you’re thinking, but…” Her voice trailed off as she chuckled lightly. Weiss raised an eyebrow, as if to ask, _What's that supposed to mean?_

“You’d like her,” Ruby finally said. “You’d love her. She’s kind, and determined, and so much more than just a name. She puts up with me even though I was too scared to tell her how I felt for a long time, and she loves me for who I am, and she deserves so much better. Our team wouldn’t be the same without her. I was going to introduce her to Dad first, but I...I felt like you should know.”

The wind rustled through the trees, murmuring gently as if Summer had heard Ruby’s words and was answering her in the only way she could.

“We’re going to make things right, Mom. I really do believe that. It’s how I keep going, and I know it’s how you kept going, too.”

Weiss let go of Ruby’s hand briefly to put her arm around her shoulders. Ruby turned towards her and smiled sadly.

“Trust me,” she said.

“Trust _us_,” added Weiss.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you know, turns out I can write things other than Fire Emblem after all.


End file.
